Imprinting (and Other Disasters)
by amep
Summary: Takes place in Breaking Dawn. Jacob does not imprint on Renesmée, but instead leaves the Cullen's house upset and phases. Jacob spends all night running until he meets someone he did not expect. T for now, though this may escalate later. [Jacob/OC] PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Preface & Just Put Me Out of My Misery

**Title:** Imprinting (and Other Disasters)

**Rating:** T

**Description:** T for now, mostly for language. This may be bumped up to M in the future for more adult scenes, though I may write any of those as outtakes. Takes place in Breaking Dawn after Bella has just given birth to Renesmée and has begun changing into a vampire. Jacob does not imprint on Renesmée, but instead leaves the Cullen's house upset and phases. Jacob spends all night running through the forest, brokenhearted over Bella, until he meets someone he did not expect. Jacob/OC.

**Author's Note:** This is my first Twilight Saga fanfic and my first fanfic in a very long time. Title is based on the movie of a similar title, Love (and Other Disasters), that I watched recently and thought was very clever. It may not be the best title for the story, but I'm terrible at coming up with titles. PLEASE REVIEW. I only plan on continuing the story if there's a demand for it. Constructive criticism and suggestions welcome.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters that appear in Stephenie Meyer's books. I do, however, own the original characters that appear in this story.

* * *

_**Nature Boy**_

_There was a boy._

_A very strange, enchanted boy._

_They say he wandered very far,_

_very far over land and sea._

_A little shy and sad of eye,_

_But very wise was he._

_And then one day,_

_one magic day he passed my way._

_While we spoke of many things,_

_fools and kings, this he said to me:_

_"The greatest thing you'll ever learn_

_is just to love and be loved in return."_

_~ David Bowie_

* * *

**PREFACE**

(POV – Jacob)

Given my past, you'd think I'd be used to losing the one I love. Given my luck, you'd think it shouldn't even come as much of a surprise. I guess it's different when the person you're losing is the one you're supposed to be with forever, and when it's your fault... _Fucking imprinting_. Mother Nature really seemed to have it in for me.

I would gladly give my life in place of theirs. I never had to second guess that, not once. But the world doesn't seem to work that way. It isn't fair. But life's not fair… I guess I should get used to that.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: ****Just Put Me Out of My Misery…**  


_She's dead. That thing killed her. Even if that filthy bloodsucker is able to transform her in time, Bella's as good as dead to me…_

These were my thoughts as I stormed down the stairs. I barely noticed the blonde one holding that demon baby – if you could even call it a baby – in the living room out of the corner of my eye. I headed straight for the door and sprinted to the tree line. I pulled off my cutoffs and fastened them to the leather cord I kept tied around my ankle for this exact purpose. Looking back now I'm surprised I even stopped to do this because I was seeing red. I just remember this feeling coming out of nowhere that made me think rationally for that brief moment. I phased as soon as I was sure they weren't going to come loose.

_Jake! What happened? _It was Seth. I sent him a mental picture of what I'd just seen. It was easier and I was too angry for words.

_Oh, no… Jacob, I'm so sorry. Where are y––_

I cut him off angrily,_ Not now, Seth._

He continued anyway,_ Jake, we need a game plan. We still don't know what it––_

_Not now, Seth! I just need to be alone for a while… _Seth could see what I meant by being alone.

_Jacob, you're our alpha! You can't just take off again for who knows how long! _I could tell that Seth was worried and hurt that disappearing would even cross my mind.

Deep down I knew he was right, but I didn't want to hear it. I just needed to run for a while. _Seth, the love of my life just died. You don't understand. I need to be alone right now._

_She's not the love––_ Seth began. I knew where he was going with this. He was going to try and push the fucking Bella's-not-meant-for-you-wait-until-you-find-your -imprint bullshit on me now.

_Go home, Seth._ That came out harsher than I'd meant, _Tell Leah that I said for the two of you to do nothing about the half-breed until you hear from me._

_But Jake––_

_That's an order. _The alpha tone rang with that last statement. Seth was then silent. I could still feel the presence of his mind as I continued to run, not really paying attention to where I was going. Not too long after, I felt him withdraw completely and knew that he'd phased back.

_Finally, I thought._ It was then that I let the full force of my pain wash over me.

* * *

I don't know how long I ran. I ran with no intention of slowing down and total unawareness of my direction or physical pain from the exertion. I may have just been running in circles for all I know. It wasn't until I noticed the trees starting to lighten and the sun starting to rise behind me that I noticed just how tired I was. I barely remember almost collapsing in a small clearing as I let sleep overtake me.

The sun had just passed its highest point when it woke me. I found myself still in a furry state, which normally I wouldn't mind. But today, I had a feeling that told me it'd be better to be human right now. I phased back and detached my cutoffs from my leather cord. I refused to call it an _anklet_. That made me cringe; for some reason it reminded me of Bella. I fought off the urge to start crying as I pulled on my shorts. The right leg had a good amount of mud on it. _Of course, I must have slept on them last night._ I thought sourly.

I felt like something was compelling me to walk, so I walked. I had no idea where I was going, or where I was for that matter. This wasn't a big deal; I could always smell my way back when I was ready. I was vaguely aware of my stomach grumbling because I'd slept through a meal. Truth was I didn't really care. I just kept walking, head hung low and trying not to think about the loss of my friend, the girl I loved–– but I was failing miserably.

I walked around for quite some time wrapped up in my thoughts. I noticed my direction was taking me toward a steep, rocky mountain side._ Good, maybe I can bury myself in cave somewhere or, better yet, get caught in a landslide and be lucky enough have my head crushed by a big rock._ I imagined that would be a more or less painless, quick way to go. Hadn't I suffered enough already?

I drew closer to the mountainside. Before I knew it, I found myself in a clearing face to face with vertical wall of solid rock. But I was not the only one in the clearing.

* * *

**Please remember to leave a review! I know it's early, but I'd really like to know how you guys think I'm doing :-)**


	2. Surely I Must Be Dreaming

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. Things have been a little crazy for me lately. Thanks to bluebabydoll7 and Pace1818 for commenting on the last chapter! Reviews make me happy, and encourage me to write more frequently (hint).**

* * *

_I drew closer to the mountainside. Before I knew it, I found myself in a clearing face to face with a vertical wall of solid rock. But I was not the only one in the clearing._

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: ****Surely I Must Be Dreaming…**  


(POV – Jacob)

I had hardly taken my second step out of the tree line when it happened. Standing not half a dozen yards away was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I was rendered motionless. All of the thoughts that had been tormenting my soul moments earlier suddenly seemed trivial as I laid eyes on the center of my world for the first time.

To any other man she may have been your average looking girl next door type, but to me she was absolutely stunning. She was half turned between a back pack on the ground, which lied in my direction, and the wall of mountain which she was looking at with an analyzing expression. Her long brown hair was swept up into a pony tail. It looked an almost red hue in the sun. She was wearing one of those spaghetti tank tops in a light green color that brought out the green hints in her hazel eyes and gently contrasted against her creamy skin. There were beauty marks scattered gradually on the top of her biceps, shoulders, around her neck and bust line (which, I couldn't help but notice, was rather on the impressive side) and a few on her face. My eyes traveled downward over her thin waist, and I noticed that she was more muscular than most girls I'd seen, but still feminine. She was wearing light khaki colored cargo shorts that fit her slenderly and came down to around the middle of her knees. On her right knee I could see something that looked like the bottom half of a black knee support. She was barefoot like me.

I watched as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other with her hand on her hips, still looking up at the rock wall. After a few moments she turned to her bag on the ground and started rummaging through it. She paused suddenly and looked at me for the first time. My heart jumped and almost leapt out of my chest when her eyes met mine.

"Um… Hi." She said after a moment's silence. Her voice was lyrical and very soothing to my ears.

I was still in awe of her. It took me a second too long to get out a goofy sounding "Hi," in return. Another moment went by before she spoke again.

"Are you here to climb, too?" She said in a friendly tone.

"Climb?" I was still dumbstruck. _Get it together, Jake, or she'll think you're mentally challenged._

"Yeah, you know... this wall?" she said, gesturing her arms towards it. "I was just hiking and I stumbled upon it. Is this a popular rock climbing spot? I'm not from around here…" She asked, taking another glance up at the mountainside.

"Oh, I wouldn't know. I was just walking around and just found my way here too." I said smiling. _Stop smiling so much. You look stupid._ I tried to listen to myself.

"Walking around? But the nearest town's over four hours away. And you're barefoot." She smirked.

I looked down at my feet dumbly, "I _am_ barefoot." Like this was a surprise. "I guess I had a rough night." I allowed myself a smirk, too.

Her mouth smiled, but her eyes looked sad as she looked away from me to the ground beside her. "You and I both…" she muttered under her breath; something I would not have heard without my heightened hearing. That tiny glimpse of sadness on her face almost broke my heart. I wanted to make it go away forever.

I decided to take some more initiative here so I walked toward her, hands in my pockets, "But you're not wearing shoes either. I'm Jacob, by the way," I was still smiling.

She looked at me and my heart jumped again, "Lara," she said smiling while she gestured to herself by putting her hand over her chest gracefully, "It's nice to meet you, Jacob. However," she smirked again, "I did not get here barefoot. You caught me changing shoes."

_Lara… She has a beautiful name…_ I thought, goofy smile still present. _Okay, I need to chill with the creepy smile. I'm creeping myself out…_

Lara was rummaging through her pack again. A moment later she pulled out a pair of small, funny looking, grey and purple shoes with black soles. I noticed that this pair of shoes looked a size or two too small for her. I guess my confusion was apparent.

"I know they look small, but they need to be snug." Lara said as she sat down and began to wrestling them onto her feet. I cringed a bit.

"Don't they hurt?" I said skeptically as Lara began to struggle with the second shoe.

"A lot, but that's normal." She said like they didn't hurt at all. I guess Lara finally got them on properly because then she Velcro-ed the climbing shoes shut, stood up gracefully, and started toward the rock wall.

I looked up at it for the first time, and my eyes widened. The top looked to be fifty feet from the ground, with hardly anything to hold on to for the last third of the way. I didn't like the way this was looking. I suddenly became very protective.

"You're actually considering climbing this?" I said incredulously. "Shouldn't you have a rope or something? What if you fall? What if a rock moves? What if there's a landslide?!" I could not bear to think of some freak accident happening to her, which (knowing my luck) was more than likely.

I was now standing between Lara and the foot of the wall. She looked over the expression on my face for what seemed like a long while before bursting out into hysterical laughter.

"My goodness, you should see your face," she said trying to catch her breath, "Relax, I'm not going all the way to the top without the proper safety equipment. That would be stupid. Look there." She pointed and I turned to look. Less than half way up there was a wide ledge. "I'm only climbing to that ledge and coming back down. That climb is still difficult enough to be fun, but low enough that I won't die if I slip up." She said trying not to laugh at my expression which had only softened slightly. The last part of her statement did nothing to ease my worrying.

I could tell there was no stopping her, so very reluctantly I stepped out of the way. Lara moved closer to the wall, "A landslide…" she laughed under her breath. She ran her hands over the surface briefly before putting both hands on one handhold out to her right and her right foot up on a foot hold a step up from the ground. Lara took another look up towards the target ledge up and to the left before focusing back on her hands and feet. She held perfectly still for a long moment and took a deep breath.

And then she moved. Lara looked like a spider as she raced up, closing the distance between herself and the ledge in seconds. I was left wide eyed again, mouth slightly open, on the ground as I watched her speed up the rock face faster than some people could a ladder. Her left hand grabbed the top of the ledge and with another two steps of her feet she pulled herself up and onto it with ease. Lara hung her legs over the side and looked down at me smiling.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about!" She shouted down.

I was nothing short of amazed. "How did you do that?"

"Practice," she smiled, "and I spent some time mapping it out before you snuck up on me." Lara's smile turned into a smirked.

I was beginning to like her playful, almost flirty, banter and allowed myself another smirk as well.

"I would ask you to try and join me, but I sense that you do not make a habit of climbing up mountainsides." She shouted down, still smirking and a glint in her eyes.

"Is that a challenge?" I smiled, feeling a small wave of testosterone come over me. Lara just continued to give me that same look and shrugged her shoulders.

I wasted no time as I started towards the wall. I gave it a quick once over before I began my ascent on a similar route that Lara had taken. As I was climbing, I found that I could definitely compete with her in speed, but gracefulness was another story. I could have made the entire climb in just a few leaps, but I was trying to dial down the werewolf for now. I pulled myself over the top of the ledge and sat myself next to Lara and swung my legs over the edge. She looked surprised. I smiled with satisfaction.

"How was that?" I asked her.

Lara was quiet for a short moment. "I admit you've surprised me." She smiled and looked out over the view.

I turned to look also. We were even with the tree tops and could see for a short distance over them into the west. If I strained my eyes enough, I thought that I could almost see the ocean in the distance. I turned my attention back to Lara.

"You said you weren't from around here." I stated more than asked.

"No, I'm from New York actually. My aunt, uncle and cousin live over in Sappho. I came out here to stay with them over the summer. I needed a change of scenery…" She trailed off. That sad look came back as she looked away from me towards the horizon.

I really wanted to ask Lara about this "change of scenery" that she needed, but I could tell that it was something that she would rather not talk about.

"The summer's pretty much over now… Does that mean you'll be going home soon?" The thought of Lara leaving without us even really getting to know each other hit me like a ton of bricks. But this is my life we're talking about. My total lack of luck shouldn't even faze me anymore.

"That has yet to be decided." Lara said, "I really like it out here. And I decided a while back that I was going to take a year off before starting college, so it's not like I have anywhere else that I need to be… Where did you say you were from, Jacob?"

"I live on the reservation all the way out by the beach. La Push?" I wondered if she'd even heard of the place.

"Wow, really?" Lara's smile returned, "I've been meaning to visit La Push. My aunt raves about it. She has a passion for Native American culture. So you're Quileute?" She sounded genuinely interested.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" This girl was amazing me more and more every moment.

"Like I said, my aunt has a passion for the culture. I've been hearing about it all summer." She chuckled lightly, "Descendants of wolves… That's one of the few stories I can remember from the many tribes I've been told about, probably because the wolf is my favorite animal." _Well that will make things easier… I hope._

"You should come and check out the reservation sometime. I would be happy to show you around…" I looked at her hopefully.

"That would be great," she looked at me again and smiled, "Do you plan on heading back any time soon? Going there would be a fun way to fill the rest of the day."

I was trying not to look happier than the normal guy would look about this, but truth is I was ecstatic. "Yeah, we could go now if you want."

"Sure! Sounds like a plan. Let's go." And with that, Lara swung herself over the edge and began to cautiously climb back down the wall. Once she was at the bottom, I climbed down as well and met her where she had left her back pack as she changed into her hiking boots and packed away her climbing shoes.

Lara got up and swung her pack onto her shoulders and we made our way out of the clearing.

"Jacob, are you really going to hike all the way to La Push barefoot?" Lara asked with a hint of worry.

"Yeah… Don't worry about it. It's a wolf thing." I looked at her and gave another smirk as she started laughing.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please remember to leave a review!**


	3. Gives Walking It Off a New Meaning

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the long gap between updates. I'm a college student and I've been getting a heavy workload this semester… Thanks to lovexconspiracy for commenting on the last chapter! Reviews make me happy, and encourage me to write more frequently (hint).**

* * *

_"Jacob, are you really going to hike all the way to La Push barefoot?" Lara asked with a hint of worry._

_"Yeah… Don't worry about it. It's a wolf thing." I looked at her and gave another smirk as she started laughing._

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: ****...Gives "Walking It Off" a New Meaning…**  


(POV – Jacob)

Lara and I had been hiking for a while now. We were pretty close to La Push. Talking with her was just so easy. I didn't even have to try to keep the conversation going; it just flowed naturally. We were getting to know each other gradually. Lara had told me that she grew up on Long Island, New York with her mom, dad, and younger sister (who, according to Lara, was 15 going on 27). She had a dog back home, too. An Alaskan Malamute named Bandit. "He's half wolf, you'd like him." Lara smirked her what-must-be-trademarked smirk. Her favorite colors were red, green, and blue. Her favorite band at the moment was Social Distortion (I'd never heard of them, but I would have to have a listen), and some of her all-time favorite movies were _Star Wars_, _Indiana Jones_, and _Lord of the Rings_. She also liked playing video games and reading sci-fi and fantasy books. "Yeah, I'm just a really huge dork, to be honest…" She had said smiling shyly, slightly blushing.

"What's your last name?" I fired yet another question.

"Jacob, I feel like I'm being interrogated! You've had me doing most of the talking since we left the clearing!" Lara laughed.

It was my turn to blush a little as I smiled. I had been doing A LOT of that today. It was a nice change.

"Sorry, last one for a while. I promise."

I looked sideways at her and to my pleasure she met my gaze with her beautiful green-hazel eyes. They were flecked with a golden-brown color towards the center. It was difficult to keep my knees from giving out from under me.

"It's Edwards. Lara Elizabeth Edwards is my full name." She said and looked back down at the ground in front of her as she walked.

_Edward…_ My smile faded briefly, and a low growl escaped from my chest. Lara must have heard.

"What?" She asked looking up at me again, slightly bewildered.

Thinking about the Bella/Edward/Cullen/Vampire/Half Breed situation still hurt, but now that I'd found Lara it seemed bearable. Somewhere deep inside I knew that Bella wasn't really _gone_. I could feel that she still _existed_. I wasn't going to call it living just yet. I decided to just be honest with Lara about it. Well, as honest as I could be without giving away the freak show for now. I'd have to tell her eventually, but right now it was too soon. She'd think I was clinically insane.

"Oh, well, it's just that name… I– I kind of have beef with this guy named Edward…" I started.

"Oh? What kind of 'beef'?" She must have noticed my tension, because Lara's expression changed drastically to that of genuine interest and concern.

"Well, he kind of… stole my best friend, Bella, from me." I kept looking at the ground in front of me as we walked through the forest.

"And you're angry because you have feelings for her?" There was a barely detectable hint of sadness on Lara's voice. I sighed.

"I don't have feelings for her like that anymore." I hurried to get that idea out of Lara's head, and honestly it was the truth now. "I'm mad because this guy just… He's not good for her. His family too. They're just not good. And Bella actually went and _married_ him, and he changed her…" _Ha, if only she knew what I really meant by that._ "I just miss her friendship more than anything."

"They got _married_?" Lara looked shocked, her eyes were slightly widened. "How old are they?"

"I'm not sure about him… But Bella will be nineteen in a few days." I tried to shrug it off.

We were silent for the first time for a few moments. We came to a narrow stream maybe as wide as I was tall. Lara was the first to begin to cross by stepping carefully over stones and small boulders.

"I wouldn't lose hope, Jake," she said as she balanced herself on the largest boulder in the middle of the stream. "If her friendship means that much to you I wouldn't let this Edward guy get in the way. Take it from someone who's also lost a best friend... I'm sure it wasn't easy for her to choose between the two of you, but if she really loves him you'll have to look passed your differences if you want to remain friends."

By the end of her small speech Lara was looking at me from the other side of the stream, hands on her hips.

I looked from her to the water rushing gently passed me. I knew she was right, but she still had no idea about the circumstances surrounding the whole thing. I sighed again, trying to turn it all over in my mind. _She's right. Vampire or not I'll have to try._ I looked at Lara again and gave her a nod of agreement.

"So, do you plan on standing there all afternoon? It looks like it's going to start raining soon… Shocker, right?" Lara was smirking again. That made me smile.

"What? Rain? In Forks? What are the odds?" I asked sarcastically. I then crossed the stream in two large leaps and landed firmly in front of Lara.

She looked at me silently for a few moments.

"Show off…" She smirked and turned to continue on through the forest. My own smile turned into a smirk as well as I turned to follow her.

"Alright, so now it's _my_ turn to interrogate _you_." Lara looked sideways at me again.

"Ask away." I smiled.

Lara then began to ask about many of the same things that I had questioned her about as we made our way closer to La Push. I still could not get over how effortless being with her was, how we were beginning to have a connection that even I had never thought possible, and that's saying something, what with the whole imprinting thing being explained to you almost the moment you were discovered going through your first phase.

I was vaguely aware of the sky growing greyer and darker as we got closer to La Push. Lara and I were a twenty minute walk away from my house when we heard a loud crack of thunder followed almost immediately by the downpour of rain.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lara shouted through the rain as she stood looking up towards the sky with her hands on her hips. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, we can make it to my place in a few minutes if we run!" I shouted back. Lara nodded and started to laugh also when I took her hand as we started to make a run for it.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize again for the long wait between chapters. Hope you guys like this one. Please remember to leave a review!**


	4. Really Needed This

**A/N: I know... I've been terrible at keeping up with this and I apologize. Life for me has been taking some interesting twists and turns since my last update, especially in the love department, keeping me rather busy and focused on other things... The good news is that those experiences are providing A LOT of inspiration that will end up shaping the rest of this story. So here is Chapter Four. I hope you guys like it. Please, please, PLEASE review and let me know what you think so far.**

* * *

_"Come on, we can make it to my place in a few minutes if we run!" I shouted back. Lara nodded and started to laugh also when I took her hand as we started to make a run for it._

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: ****...Really Needed This**  


(POV - Jacob)

It felt as if a bolt of lightning shot up my arm and exploded to the rest of my body that first time we touched. I couldn't help but wonder (and hope) if Lara had felt something too. I looked back and smiled at her as we reached the dirt road that wound west towards my house and First Beach. Lara was wiping the rain off of her face with the top of her free forearm as she ran, but I could see the hint of a smile formed under it.

I was surprised at how well she could keep up. I wasn't used to girls who were athletically inclined, except for Leah. And I don't even really count her as a girl because she's, well, Leah. _Be sure to hide that thought later or she'll kick your ass_, I thought to myself.

A lightning flash was followed almost immediately by a crack of thunder sounding as I veered off the dirt road and cut across the grass around my house towards my back porch. Dad wouldn't have appreciated me dragging mud through the entire house, especially after I'd disappeared the night before.

I slowed down slightly when I reached the few steps leading up to the porch, but didn't stop until Lara and I were through the back door and standing in my kitchen. I immediately started to shake the water out of my hair.

"Jacob, I'm really starting to believe you're actually part wolf!" Lara laughed, pretending to take cover from the onset of droplets by crossing her arms over her head.

"Relax. It's not like you could get much wetter anyway!" I shot back playfully. This was true. I turned to look at Lara to find her completely drenched from head to toe. Every bit of clothing stuck to her body (which, I might add, left little to my imagination...) and a few strands of hair were plastered to her face. I couldn't help but start laughing. Lara responded by playfully punching me in the bicep as she pushed the strands back out of her face.

"Jacob, is that you?" I heard Billy call from what sounded like the living room.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm in the kitchen." I called back. I heard the faint sound of the rolling wheelchair coming down the hall.

"Where have you been? Everyone's been-" Billy cut himself off when he saw I wasn't alone.

"Dad, this is my friend Lara Edwards. Lara, this is my dad." As I made the introductions, I could tell that Billy knew by the look on my face that something had happened. Something good. Something unbelievably good.

He smiled, "It's lovely to meet you, Lara."

Lara took a few steps forward with an outstretched hand, "It's nice to meet you, too, Mr. Black."

"Please, call me Billy." Billy said shaking Lara's hand, still slightly smiling, "My, you too are absolutely soaked," he added, drying his now slightly damp hand on his pants.

"Sorry..." Lara apologized, blushing. "We've made a bit of a mess..." She was looking down at the floor where puddles of water were growing mixed with mud.

"Don't worry about it. Stay right here I'll be right back with some towels for the two of you," Billy said scanning the room as he pivoted his wheelchair back towards the kitchen door.

"Jacob, why are my walls wet?" Billy asked. I could have sworn he was trying not to laugh. He was hiding it well. Lara on the other hand wasn't nearly as successful.

"Dad, don't worry. I'll clean it up." I said, stealing a sideways glance at Lara, and I couldn't help but allow myself a smile.

Billy cracked a grin and shook his head as he wheeled himself out of sight.

"Jake, do you mind if I use your phone to call my aunt and uncle? My cell's dead..."

Lara and I had dried ourselves and the kitchen off and changed out of our soaked clothes. I stole some grey sweatpants and a blue t-shirt from Rachel's room that Lara could wear until her clothes were done in the dryer. I couldn't help but notice the t-shirt fit Lara pretty tightly around her bust line. Hey, it's not my fault that Lara was well endowed. Not like I made the t-shirt. But then again, I wasn't going to complain either...

"Yeah, sure. It's in the kitchen."

I was suddenly aware of my stomach aching with hunger as I led the way. I realized that I had not eaten anything all day and it was now late afternoon. For the first time I could remember I had missed two meals in one day. Lara began to dial the phone as I raided the refrigerator for something edible and decided that the only thing that fitted that description were sandwiches.

"Lara, you want a sandwich?" I said quietly holding up some cold cuts.

Lara glanced over at me while she was waiting for someone to answer the phone on the other end, "Yeah, thanks, I'm starv- Hey, Steve? It's Lara."

Steve? I wondered as I spread out enough bread for about fifteen sandwiches (What? I was hungry...). I decided to listen in on what this Steve would be saying. I was curious and a bit paranoid/jealous all of a sudden.

"Sorry I didn't call earlier but my cell phone died..." Lara continued before Steve could reply.

"Don't worry about it, we got the note. But I'm not surprised. You never remember to charge your phone." Steve was laughing.

Lara was smiling, "Yeah, I need to work on that. Is Aunt Clare or Uncle Tommy around?"

"Um... yeah hold on," Steve started. I heard a fainter "Mom! Lara's on the phone!" shortly after. _Oh, it's just her cousin_. I relaxed. "Hold on, she's coming," Steve continued, "You know, she's been a bit edgy all day since she didn't hear from you."

"I guessed as much." Lara said.

"Alright here she is." Steve said before I heard him pass over the phone rather noisily.

I didn't pay much attention to Lara's conversation with her aunt as I focused on making sandwiches. Once, I caught Lara looking at me with a raised eyebrow and perplexed expression.

"I haven't eaten since yesterday!" I explained. Lara shook her head smiling. It felt so natural being with her. Like we were already really good friends that had known each other for years.

I finished making the last sandwich and brought the large stack over to my kitchen table as Lara finished up on the phone.

"My aunt says 'Hello'." Lara said as she sat down at the table across from me, "She says she knows your family from having substituted at the elementary school on occasion over the years."

I furrowed my eyebrows as I thought for a moment, then I placed it, "Oh! Mrs. Edwards is your aunt? Teaches American History?"

"Yep. Spoke very highly of your family. Says I'm 'in good hands' and she'll stop worrying about me for now." Lara made quotation signals around "in good hands" and smirked. I returned the expression and took a sandwich. The first bite made me realize just how hungry I was, and I finished the entire thing in a matter of seconds before immediately going for my second.

"Jake, it might help if you actually chewed your food." Lara chuckled lightly as she grabbed a sandwich herself. I was already starting my third.

The two of us ate the rest of the sandwiches in mostly silence, due to being too hungry to allow much room for talk (with the exception of a comment here and there from Lara about my rate of food intake). By the end my brunchinner (breakfast/lunch/dinner all rolled into one?) I'd eaten twelve sandwiches, and Lara had surprised me by eating three and a half (I thought girls were supposed to be light eaters?) and let me finish the last half of her fourth.

"Well, so much for my private tour of La Push." Lara said looking out the kitchen window. It was still pouring.

"Maybe next time." I smirked, and her eyes caught mine with that playfully look that I was already in love with.

"Jake, I'm starting to think that the rain was part of some ploy to lure me back here in the future."

"Yes, I did a rain dance in the forest while you weren't looking." I winked at her and smiled. For a few moments I looked her dead in the eyes watching her try to keep from laughing, which she ended up doing a moment later as she buried her face in her arms on the table.

"Oh, Jake..." Lara said as she sat back up after the laughter had begun to subside. I was laughing lightly too.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing..." she began, "I just... I've enjoyed getting to know and spending time with you today. I- I needed this..." she trailed off. For a brief moment I saw that hint of sadness in her eyes again.

"I feel exactly the same way." I said after a moment. I smiled lightly and she looked me in the eyes again. Lara returned a small smile before shifting her gaze back out the window. That brief moment made me confident that she wasn't going to slip through my fingers. I knew that she felt the bond that had just been formed in that instant. But the reason behind that sad look was beginning to haunt me. I decided it couldn't hurt to at least ask.

"So... Would you tell me why you 'needed this'?" I asked with genuine concern. I made quotation signals with my hands as she had earlier. She looked at me again briefly and smiled.

"Maybe next time." She repeated my response from earlier with her signature smirk, adding the wink as well. I smirked back.

"So there's going to be a next time?" I asked maybe a little too obviously hopeful.

She smiled, "I'd like there to be."

I smiled a smile that was again maybe a little too obviously happy, "I'd like there to be too."

There was a comfortable silence as we looked at each other for a few moments. The bond was growing, and I found that all of my worries were beginning to melt away. Finally, something in my life seemed to be going right.

* * *

**A/N: No comments on the last chapter, which is slightly disappointing... I would really like to know what you guys think. So please, PLEASE review. Thanks :-)**


	5. Snapping Back to Reality

**A/N: It has been quite a very long time since I last updated this story. Life has been pretty busy. It has been a long time since I have done any kind of creative writing really, though I have been doing a lot of reading. For some reason I recently felt inspired to try and pick up this story again, at least for this chapter. Reviews make me happy, though I cannot guarantee another update in the near future. However, I may be more compelled if the demand is there! Follows/Favorites count too :-)**

* * *

_There was a comfortable silence as we looked at each other for a few moments. The bond was growing, and I found that all of my worries were beginning to melt away. Finally, something in my life seemed to be going right._

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: ****Snapping Back to Reality...**  


(POV - Jacob)

Lara's aunt and uncle, Clare and Tommy, came to pick her up later that evening. Watching her leave that first time made me feel like my heart was going to burst through my chest and go with her, but I knew I would see the center of my universe again soon. She had given me her cell number, after all. Lara was a little shocked to learn that I did not have one, but small fragile objects that were intended to be with you at all times didn't mix too well with wolf rage. I gave her the house line instead.

Clare and Tommy had come in to chat with Billy for a few minutes before heading back over to Sappho, during which time Billy seemed pretty happy and sociable. Apparently they all had met at a few events at the school in the past. His demeanor took a slight down turn once they all left and we were alone.

"There was a fight last night after you ran off, which was very irresponsible and inconsiderate." Billy stated as he turned his wheelchair from the front door to face me directly. I looked at the floor, feeling guilty about worrying him again. I hadn't exactly been back for very long since the last time… No doubt he had felt hurt at the news.

"Sam's pack was prepared to destroy every member of the Cullen family, as well as Leah and Seth, until Seth came forth to announce that he had imprinted. There seems to be a lot of that going around these days. Though, I must say that I am happy for you, Jacob. Happy and relieved." Billy's temperament had started to take an upward turn again by the time he finished. He was smiling ever so slightly.

I was a little hung up on what he'd said about Seth. "Wait, Seth imprinted? Who–" Though there was only one answer that made any sense…

"Renesmée. Bella and Edward's daughter." Billy was looking at me with contemplative face. At first I wasn't really processing the information. Something wasn't clicking for a moment or two. Then all at once I started laughing.

Billy seemed skeptical and not amused. "What on earth is so funny, Jacob?"

I took a moment to compose myself because it was just too perfect. "I'm sorry, Dad," I managed before another laugh escaped. "But don't you see the irony? All this time we've been trying to uphold this treaty. And now it doesn't even matter. Wolf law says a wolf cannot harm another wolf's imprint, and by extension their imprint's family. It was just all so… pointless." I couldn't help but retain a small smile. A day full of the facial expression makes it difficult to stop.

Then I thought to ask, "Has Bella… changed?" An ache fluttered through my stomach at the thought.

Billy shook his head, "No… Not yet, at least. I am told the process takes some time. But she is stable." Billy obviously did not like the idea of Bella being turned, no more than I did. "Seth and Leah are still with the Cullens. You should be with your pack, Jacob. There is still a great deal of anger in Sam and the others. You will need to resolve your differences given the circumstances, though I admit it could take time."

I nodded solemnly in agreement. "I'll go now." I started for the door as Billy rolled himself farther away from it. "I'll be back though, Dad. You don't have to worry about me running off again like I did…" I said turning back, feeling guilty. Rachel had been staying with us for a little while since she graduated Washington State University, but it had just been Dad and I for so long with Rebecca having gotten married to that surfer dude and moving out to Hawaii as soon as she could after mom died that we were closer to each other than anyone else in the family really.

Billy turned to me and smiled, "I know, Jacob. Like I said before, I'm relieved that you have found Lara. I can see the positive change she is already having on you. Good luck, and send Seth my congratulations as well."

I half smiled back at him, "Thanks, will do."

* * *

I was pleasantly surprised to find that my shorts weren't completely drenched by the time I'd reached the Cullens' house, phased back, and put them on. The rain had let up to a very light drizzle when I'd left my house. Edward was waiting for me at the door.

"You too?" He asked, almost incredulous. Lara had scarcely left my mind for a second. It seemed that Edward scarcely left mine for a second either when I was around, but that was completely different and increasingly irritating. Still, I couldn't hide the half smile that escaped.

"Yeah…" I looked at the ground off to the side as my mind wandered to Lara and the day we'd spent together, the smile fully spreading in spite of everything.

Despite Edward's best efforts to smile back he looked nauseatingly pained. "I'm glad for you, Jacob. Come in, there is someone I'd like for you to formally meet." He said, handing me a towel and a black t-shirt.

I followed Edward off the porch and into the house, quickly drying my upper body and donning the shirt in the process. "How is she?" I asked once over the threshold. I could hear the faint thumping of Bella's rapidly beating heart somewhere upstairs.

"The venom is taking its course. Carlisle believes she'll wake in a few days." He sounded worried.

"What do you mean 'believes'? Did something go wrong?" _Of course something had gone _wrong_. Bella is changing into a bloodsucker for fuck's sake_. I meekly tried to hide my anger, but I was still upset and had every right to be. Even though I'd found my reason for living doesn't mean I stopped loving Bella. It now just felt like the kind of love I felt for my family and pack; that of a brother for a sister. But this was Edward and around Edward no mind was private, except for Bella's. A fact that seemed to become more and more dismaying to him with every turn events.

"She's so still…" it looked like the leech was choosing to ignore my mental outburst. "The turning process is extremely painful, Jacob. It seems like she doesn't feel anything, but Carlisle says that is the morphine working."

_For her sake I hope so…_ I thought. "So all we can do is wait and see."

Edward only nodded in reply. I was lead to the living room. Rosalie was sitting in an armchair bouncing a laughing Renesmée on her lap. A thin tuft of bronze hair covered the infant's head. I saw Seth sitting cross-legged on the floor begging, "Let me have her back, Rosalie. You've had her a long time!"

"It's only been a few minutes!" Rosalie said to him sharply. "I can't get enough of my beautiful niece." Rosalie nuzzled the baby's belly, which only elicited more laughter from both of them. I glanced at Edward, who watched his daughter with a mix of love and sadness. In that moment I found it hard to not feel bad for the thing I loved to hate. Looking back at Seth I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep that attitude up for too much longer. Seth's imprinting on the leech's daughter, who may or may not be a leech herself, had by some extension made the Cullens family. _Talk about your dysfunctional family drama…_

Seth had a hurt look on his face as the blonde one dismissed him. "But… I miss my Nessie…" he stated, crestfallen. _Yep, definitely imprinted. I hope I didn't look like that hopeless around Lara…_

"Lara? Is that her name?" Edward interrupted my thoughts. I shot an annoyed look in his direction. Blondie looked up at me with her usual death glare while Seth jumped up and ran over to me like a lost puppy.

"Jake, you're back! You missed a lot! Sam's pack tried to come demolish all of us, but I… I imprinted so they couldn't do anything. He's pissed though he said they'd leave us alone. Leah doesn't believe him so she's out running while everyone else is out hunting even though I _told_ her they can't do anything. I think she's just wants a good excuse to rip Sam's head off…"

Seth was spouting off the report for me at a million miles an hour before I decided to interrupt him. "Slow down Seth! Dad told me all about it. He says congrats, and same from me. As for Sam, that's something we'll need to work on. We can't have such a rift between the packs."

Seth nodded and looked at Edward. "Who's Lara?" He asked confused.

Edward looked back at me, sad smile chiseled in stone, "Would you like to break the news, Jacob?"

For some reason I found myself blushing. I stuck my hands in my pockets as that stupid goofy grin started taking over my face again at the thought of her. "Lara's my imprint."

Seth's eyes widened as did his smile, "You too? How? When?" He asked excitedly.

I began to tell him all the details about the day I'd had before coming here, and Seth told me everything about Renesmée and the first time he saw her. He'd rushed back to the house after I'd told him off last night to see what was happening, as I hadn't exactly given out very much detail during my miserable state. "I just _had_ to go into the living room for some reason… Like I was being pulled there, by something I couldn't see. And when I saw her in Rose's arms, it was like I forgot anything else was in the world…"

We spent a good time fawning of our own imprints to each other, like two middle school girls gossiping over which guys they liked, which made part of me feel really stupid, but a bigger part of me just didn't care. Blondie "let" me hold Nessie for a bit, after Edward insisted. A faint fluttering sound grew louder as it was handed to me.

Nessie was as pale as any vampire. I was shocked to find that she felt warm, and realized that the fluttering sound was her heartbeat. The little bit of hair she had was the same color as her father's: bronze with a slight wave that looked like it would turn into a curl once it grew out a little more. But her eyes were her mother's: light brown, the color of milk chocolate and unnaturally focused on my own. I noticed that her cheeks had a slight rosy glow to them. A small hand reached out and touched my face, and I was stunned. An image flashed across my mind of me refusing to take her from her father when she was born. _"…throw it out the window…" _I winced, withdrawing out of her reach.

"She seems to have the ability to communicate her thoughts through touch." Edward explained before I could even ask. Seth had forgot to warn me about that little trick.

"You need to stop doing that." I said, irritated.

"Sorry, Jacob, but you have a loud mind. It is difficult for me to tune it out." A hint of resentment in his tone.

"My apologies. I'll try to think more _quietly_." _Sarcasm_. I added silently, though I doubt it could have been missed even if I hadn't added the mental footnote.

I felt Nessie's tiny fingers reach for my face again and leaned down a little so her palm was flush against my face. She sent me a picture of Bella covered in blood upstairs in the room where she'd given birth, and I stab of pain went through my gut like a knife twisting. I closed my eyes briefly and pulled away. _This kid hates me already._

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you guys think. It's been a while since I exercised my creative writing muscles. I hope you all who are following enjoyed this chapter. I know it wasn't exactly the most eventful and there was no Lara in it, but it's still a little early for any action ;-)**


End file.
